Lovestruck
by Jaycee Payne Ward
Summary: Austin has trouble trying to tell a certain girl how he feels. He enlists the help of Trish, Dez and even Ally. Can Austin get the girl before someone else takes her awy or will she realize her true feelings after it's too late? Rated T for now.
1. It Girl

i own nothing what in this story except for my OC.

Ally: *walks into Sonic Boom and sees Austn&Dez playing around with the instruments* you guys, what have I told you about the instruments?

Austin/Dez: *look sad* to not play with them.

Ally: thank you, now Austin i have some new lyrics for your next song.

Austin: Really? thanks Alls, you're the best *hugs her*

Ally: *pulls away from hug* austin dont call me that.

Austin: Okay. When we gonna start working on the new song?

Ally: Anytime you want i guess.

Austin: good because i wanna work on it now.

Ally: Okay

Austin/Ally: *go upstairs to practice room and sit at piano*

Austin: Okay, let's get this thing started...*looks at ally's lyrics* wow these are really good *starts singing*

_**I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks**_

_**Just tryna find you**_

_**I've been like a maniac insomniac **_

_**5 steps behind you**_

_**Tell them other girls**_

_**They can hit the exit**_

_**Check please...**_

_**Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams**_

_**Much more than a grammy award**_

_**That's how much you mean to me**_

_**You could be my It Girl**_

_**Baby you're the s**t girl**_

_**Lovin' you could be a crime**_

_**Crazy how we fit girl**_

_**This is it girl**_

_**Give me 25 to life**_

_**I just wanna rock all night long**_

_**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**_

_**You could be my It Girl**_

_**You're my biggest hit girl**_

_**Let me play it loud...let me play it loud like...**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud...let me play it loud like...**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud...**_

*finishes song*

Ally: *looks up from the piano keys and looks into Austin's eyes*

Austin: Alls...I mean Ally, that was amazing, I can't beleive you wrote it. It's very beautiful *looks into Ally's eyes, leans in*

Ally: *leans in also*

Austin/Ally: *about to kiss and Dez runs in*

Dez: Austin, we need to discuss your wardrobe for your next show.

Austin: Can't it wait, we're kinda in the middle of something *looks at him seriously*

Dez: No it can't wait because if i wait any longer to show you my ideas, i'll forget them and then you have to wear your old clothes to your concert this friday.

Austin: Okay fine. Alls can we finish the song later?

Ally: yeah sure. *looks upset, but didnt get mad because he called her Alls*

Austin: Thanks *hugs her*

Ally: Okay bye :)

Dez/Austin: see ya.

Austin: I'll text ya later okay?

Ally: Okay *gets a little more upset*

Austin: *leaves with Dez, Trish walks in*

Trish: Why are you looking sad?

Ally: No reason.

Trish: Oh. Guess who got a job at the toy store.

Ally: IDK...you.

Trish: Yeah. Wow, you're good.

Ally: Yeah. *starts reading her secret book and a note falls out. she picks it up and reads it*

_Dear Alls,_

_ Meet me at the fountain outside the mall after it is closed at 8:30 tonight. I have a surprise for you._

_From, Anonymous_

Trish: *sees note* Who's that from?

Ally: I have no idea. The name says _anonymous_ and I wonder what the surprise is.

Trish: guess you'll have to wait and see huh.

Ally: Guess so *phone goes off, picks up phone and looks at screen. Austin's name, picture and ringtone (Break Down The Walls) flash on and off*

_ Austin: Alls, when can we finish the song?_

_ Ally: Umm, I guess after the mall closes._

_ Austin: Okay._

_ Ally: Wait, I have to meet somebody at 8:30. After that will be too late to work on it. I'm sorry._

_ Austin: LOL it's okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then huh?_

_ Ally: Guess so. Bye._

_ Austin: Bye_

**~*LATER AT 8:30*~**

Ally: *locks up Sonic Boom and heads out of the mall. She goes for the fountain, sits down and starts thinking about who it could be that she's waiting for* _It could be Austin, Trish, Dez or Dallas. Hmmm I wonder._

?:Hey Ally.

Ally: *turns around* Hey Austin. How'd you know to find me here?

Austin: It was me who wrote you the note.

Ally: Aww. So what's the surprise?

Austin: *pulls out a guitar* This is your surprise.

Ally: *looks confused* A guitar is my surprise?

Austin: No. What i'm going to do with it is your surprise.

Ally: Oh that makes more sense now.

Austin: Ha *starts singing the rest of the song he and Ally were writing earlier*

_**You can't help but turn them heads**_

_** Knockin' them dead**_

_** Dropping like flies around you**_

_** If I get your body close not letting go**_

_** Hoping you're about to**_

_** Tell them other guys they can lose your number**_

_** You're done!**_

_** They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!**_

_** Like a TV show playing reruns**_

_** Every chance I get,**_

_** I'm a turn you on**_

_** You could be my it girl**_

_** Baby you're the shit girl**_

_** Lovin' you could be a crime**_

_** Crazy how we fit girl**_

_** This is it girl**_

_** Give me 25 to life**_

_** I just wanna rock all-night-long**_

_** And put you in the middle of my spotlight**_

_** You could be my it girl**_

_** You're my biggest hit girl**_

_** Let me play it loud**_

_** Let me play it loud like...**_

_** Oh oh oh oh **_

_** Oh oh oh oh**_

_** Let me play it loud**_

_** Let me play it loud like...**_

_** Oh oh oh oh **_

_** Oh oh oh oh**_

_** Let me play it loud**_

_** Can't seem to stop you from... running, running**_

_** Through my, through my mind, mind**_

_** Just keep it coming, coming**_

_** Til' I make you mine, mine**_

_** You've got that something, something**_

_** I wanna be with girl**_

_** You're my greatest hit girl**_

_** Just say this is it girl...**_

_** Hey baby...**_

_** Don't you know you're my it girl**_

_** You could be my it girl**_

_** Baby you're the shit girl**_

_** Lovin' you could be a crime**_

_** Crazy how we fit girl**_

_** This is it girl,**_

_** Give me 25 to life**_

_** I just wanna rock all night long**_

_** And put you in the middle of my spotlight**_

_** You could be my it girl**_

_** You're my biggest hit girl**_

_** Let me play it loud**_

_** Let me play it loud like...**_

_** Oh oh oh oh **_

_** Oh oh oh oh**_

_** Let me play it loud**_

_** Let me play it loud like...**_

_** Oh oh oh oh **_

_** Oh oh oh oh**_

_** Let me play it loud**_

_** Let me hear you singing like...**_

_** Oh oh oh oh **_

_** Oh oh oh oh**_

_** Everybody in the crowd**_

_** Let me hear you singing like**_

_** This is it girl.**_

*Finishes Song*

Ally: Oh Austin, you finished the song. Thanks *hugs him* Is that what you were doing with Dez all day?

Austin: Yeah. I wrote it for a special girl who I really care about. I didn't know how to tell her how I felt about her so when I told Dez, he insisted I write her a song. So did you like it?

Ally: Yeah I did. *looks upset* i hope you and this "girl" are happy together when you finally tell her your feelings. *about to get up but Austin grabs her hand*

Austin: No don't go yet. I need you help. *stands up*

Ally: With what Austin? I have stuff to do too you know. I have to finish my book report, write new songs, take care of my little cousin who now lives with us, cook for my dad, buy more instruments for the...*gets cut off*


	2. Beautiful

Austin: *kisses Ally*

Ally: *pulls away* What was that for?

Austin: To get you to stop talking so I can tell you something.

Ally: Okay, you got my attention. Now what?

Austin: You might wanna sit down. *leads Ally to the foutain ledge and sits her down*

Ally: Okay, I'm sitting down. Now can you tell me?

Austin: Yes. *looks nervous* Umm...

Ally: Spit it out.

Austin: Ally, you know how we're good friends right *she nods* Well ever since the day you told us to stop playing the drums with corndogs, I've been telling Dez all about your peronality and how it's different when you're around everyone else than it is when you're just with me. I've had a huge crush on you ever since that first say at Sonic Boom. i meant to purposely steal your song just so you would confront me about it and offer to help me write more songs. I've never stopped loving you. Now i'm not sure if you feel the same way so it would be helpful if you could tell me.

Ally: Wow. That's alot to take in. There's just one problem...

Austin: What is it?

Ally: I don't feel the same way.

_It was then that Austin's heart was broken. He needed no repair. All he needed was to have a sleepover with his best friend Dez the day before they go back to school. He didnt know if he could ever look at Ally the same way again. It would be too awkward._

**~*THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL*~**

Trish: So Austin told you how he feels?

Ally: Yeah and to make it worse I had to lie to him. I told him I didn't feel the same way I swear when I said that, I could hear his heart breaking.

Trish: So you do like Austin?

Ally: Shh. Not so loud, Austin could be anywhere. He's been avoiding me all day.

Trish: How long have you like him?

Ally: Since the first day I looked into those chocolate pools.

Trish: Oh. Well you better tell him the truth before he get's another girl. Girls have been all over him and he kept turning them down because of you.

Ally: I've noticed that. Wait. I got an idea on how to let the whole school, including Austin, know how I feel.

Trish: Good luck, I have to go to 3rd period. Meet you at lunch?

Ally: Maybe. Bye

**~*AT LUNCH*~**

Trish: Are you sure this gonna work?

Ally: Maybe. He does love music right?

Trish: Yes. You just may get his heart.

Ally: Okay thanks. *sees Austin across the Cafeteria, runs over to him.*

Austin: Oh hey Ally. What's with the mic?

Ally: Oh this *points to the microphone in her hand* it's for something I have to prove to someone I really do care about. Now sit down so I can start.

Austin: Okay. *sits down*

Ally: *Starts singing*

_**She read me a note he left on her bed**_

_**Snuck in her room right after she left**_

_**And put petals on the ground**_

_**Her head on his shoulder, they walk down the hall**_

_**I have to wonder, will I ever fall in love?**_

_**And where is he now?**_

_**She's with him, I'm in the backseat**_

_**Know it's not right, but it hurts when they're laughing**_

_**I've never been where they are**_

_**I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet**_

_**I wanna be the one who makes it hard for me to breathe**_

_**I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true**_

_**Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you**_

_**Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful**_

_**Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful**_

_**Friday night, she wore his jersey to the game**_

_**In the front row, screaming out his name**_

_**As he turns to her and smiles**_

_**Everywhere I look, people holding hands**_

_**When am I gonna get my chance at love?**_

_**My chance at love**_

_**Cause she's with him, I'm still hurting**_

_**Try to pretend but it's not working**_

_**I just wanna be where they are**_

_**I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet**_

_**I wanna be the one who makes it hard for me to breathe**_

_**I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true**_

_**Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you**_

_**Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful**_

_**Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful**_

_**My heart is waiting for your love**_

_**My hand is waiting for your touch**_

_**My lips just wanna be kissed by you**_

_**I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet**_

_**I wanna be the one who makes it hard for me to breathe**_

_**I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true**_

_**Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you**_

_**Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful**_

_**Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful**_

_**Beautiful, call me beautiful**_

_**Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful*********************_

(finishes song, students cheer and clap)

Austin: Wow Ally. Last night when i told you everything, you said that you DIDN'T feel the same way.

Ally: Yeah I know but I had to lie. To protect you from 'You know who'.

Austin: WEll in that case, Ally Elizabeth Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?

Ally: Yes I will Austin Shor Moon. *they kiss*

Trish/Dez: YES! FNALLY!

**A/N: *Song By the Wonderful Megan Nicole. I love her music so much. She's such a great inspiration to everyone out there wjo doesn't have enough faith in themselves to try to succeed in life. All of you guys are awesome. Love ya.**

** ~Jaycee**


End file.
